The Night I Fell In Love
by Ruthless
Summary: Ethan, trapped by the Initiative, remembers when he first met Ripper. Minor Slash, major Angst. Please R&R.


Words in italics belong to Chris and Neil, and are from the song The Night I fell in love. This is the way the story unfolded in my mind. This is the way you see it.

Trapped by the Initiative Ethan has only his memories to live for. Angst.

**The Night I Fell In Love**

Each day, they pushed a little further through his mental defenses, with all their bloody hypnosis-inducing drugs, and their pet spell casters. Ethan had sworn that they wouldn't get to him, but the were slowly breaking him, bringing him to a level of defeat which he had struggled to keep even Ripper from seeing, back when the other man had been his life and light. His only escape from the constant tortures, the needle which they slipped into his arm which left him floating free so that they could attempt to question him, to worm out answers when he was disconnected, were his memories. There was always one in particular, which gave him a feeling of renewed strength, even though even that bought pain as well.

Every time he felt himself weakening, he would call up his old memories, as fragile as a new-born child, and slip back into the past, to a place where they couldn't hurt him any more.

_I was backstage  
_

Ethan never got any pocket money. He wouldn't until he agreed to his father's demands to stop hanging out with his low-life friends, and focus on improving his grades. And it was a matter of pride. He would never admit the his father was right. Which made finding a ticket for the latest heavy mettle band, The Deamons, in the gutter next to the pavement all the sweeter, because a mate of his had been raving about them. It meant that he didn't have to pretend to bow to his father wishes in order to get the cash to see the show.

_couldn't believe my luck was in_

Once the show had finished, it had been an easy matter to slip back stage. He knew all the tricks. If you looked like you belonged, then no-one would ever question you.

_  
I saw him approach  
wearing a most approachable grin  
When he said hello  
I was surprised he spoke so politely  
I said I'd liked his show  
Well he just smiled  
I guess it happens nightly  
and so  
I fell in love_

That first quickened, open grin was enough to steal Ethan's heart.

_We went to his room  
he had a video camera  
I was so nervous  
I had to try hard not to stammer  
He said  
'I'm glad you liked the show  
that crowd was dope out there tonight, alright  
You wanna see some more?  
Well be my guest  
You can have a private performance'  
I'd fallen in love  
_

_I didn't ask why  
though he seemed like such a regular guy  
he said we could be  
secret lovers  
just him and me  
Then he joked  
'Hey, man!  
Your name isn't Stan, is it?  
We should be together!'  
And he was passionate  
I guess I would rate  
him a nine out of ten  
by then  
I'd fallen in love_

But before that, there had been long moments of talking._  
_

_When I asked  
why have I heard so much  
about him being charged  
with homophobia and stuff_

"What about all that crap I've heard, man?"

_  
he just shrugged._

With his little finger he made a 'come hither' gesture.

Ethan hesitated, and a brief look of frustration crossed over the other' face. Finally, drawing a deep breath to steady himself, he stepped forward.

Satisfaction.

Again, he repeated the gesture. This time, when Ethan stepped towards him, he moved as well. His powerful hands came up to grasp at his shoulders, pressing him back towards the wall, and lowering his head, he took an unrestrained kiss. He had nearly a full head of height over the younger man. The growth spurt which would eventually leave Ethan the taller of the two wasn't due to take place until the following summer.

His voice became a low growl, deepened by lust.

"That answer your question, mate?"

_Next morning we woke  
he couldn't have been a nicer bloke  
Over breakfast made jokes  
about Dre and his homies and folks  
Neither of us asked if or when  
we would see each other again  
but I thought that was cool  
'cause I was already late for school  
by then  
I'd fallen in love_

There is a lot of pain in remembering, for Ethan, because of the way Ripper moves away from him in later years. That is also a part of the memories power.

Just once more, he wants to see his old friend again.

To talk to him as openly as he once did in those days gone by.

Just once.

Before they kill him.


End file.
